The Outcasts Bleach
by CelesteKiMoon
Summary: Two girls with different parents, move to a new home and school. New powers and bad pasts come out of the shadows. Can Cels learn to trust, or speak again? What will happen to the gang? Find out : chad/oc & Oc/random pic or 7 guys.
1. Chapter 1 A New School

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH. I OWN YURI AND CELESTE KOCHINAWA, MY OCS. (Ones my sisters, but oh well, my ideas...)**

**

* * *

**

The clouds move in the sky quickly as we get out of the car. Yuri & I are going to a new school. We go and get our schedules and the desk lady shows us to the class. When we got there, the teacher calls to the class.

"Class, listen up. We have some new students joining us. So behave." She says and we enter. We stand in front of the class and everyone stares. "Now, would you please introduce yourselves?" She asks us.

"My name is Yuri Kochinawa and this is Celeste Kochinawa. She doesn't usually speak, so don't plan for her to." Yuri said to them flipping her red hair over her shoulder.

"Okay then, Yuri, sit in the first seat in the first row and Celeste can sit in the back beside the window." She told us and we sat down.

The class was very boring and I could see Yuri was already chatting with a few girls around her and was messing with a guy. I look out the window for the time being, since I already learned about what the teacher is teaching.

I see something move on top of the building across the school. 'It's the monsters again. I've seen them around town more recently.' I thought and looked forward to the board.

Finally lunch rolls around and everyone stands to go meet friends. A girl with orange hair comes up to me. "Hi there, I'm Orihime, do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" She asks me with kindness. I shook my head no and Yuri comes up.

"She can't today. We promised to tell each other how our days are going if we got separated like that; maybe tomorrow though." Yuri told her and Orihime smiles.

"Okay then, I'll ask tomorrow then." She said and runs off with a few other people. Yuri and I go to my seat and I write into her hand, with my finger, and answer her questions. She tells me how annoying this 'Keigo' guy was. But she also said how fun it was to pester him.

After I inform her on how boring my day was, the bell rang for class to start again. The last few classes were the same as the others, very boring. My sis came up to me as people started leaving and making plans.

"Come on, lets go home. We can get some ice cream on our way." She said and we walk out of the class and leave the school building. "So, was your day ok, other then boring?" Yuri asked remembering earlier when Keigo was being weird and saying strange things to her.

Seriously, there isn't anything 'manly' about Keigo. I nod, telling her I had a good day. We got our ice cream and ate it on our walk home. Yuri opens the door and we throw our trash in the waste bin.

"Dad, we're home!" Yuri yells out loud. We hear running and the next thing I know we are in a tight hug.

"Oh my darlings are home! How was your day at school?" He asked.

"It was good, dad. No troubles, really." Yuri says to him. He looks at me hopeful that I will speak. I stuck my hand up and gave him a thumb up. His face lost all hope of finally being able to hear me speak, but he still smiled.

"That's good that you both had a good day." He said with a smile on his face, but sadness was in his eyes. "I'm going to start dinner." He informs us and goes to start dinner. Yuri and I go upstairs and do our work in the extra bedroom and I finish my homework in an hour. Yuri finishes thirty minutes after me while dinner is done ten minutes after that; how weird.

We go downstairs and go to the dining room and sit down. Yuri tells dad about her day, how Keigo kept talking to her only to get kicked in the head by an orange haired guy. She didn't tell me that, I wonder why. By the time we finished talking and eating, it was time for bed.

I take a shower before Yuri, because she takes forever in the shower. I get out, dress and Yuri dashes in the shower. I go to my room and lay down on the bed. I stare out my window and watch the moon as it slowly puts me to sleep.

I wake up the next morning by my alarm clock. I get up and dressed in my uniform and brushed my hair. I go make breakfast and set it down as Yuri gets downstairs.

"Hey, morning Cels." She says and them yawns. I smile and wave, then grab my player and put my shoes on as Yuri comes and puts hers on.

We walk to school and change shoes, head to class and sit at our seats. Orihime comes up to me again with a smile.

"Hi there, would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends today. Yuri can come too." She asked hopefully. I smile and nod.

"Okay, I'll come get you at lunch, okay?" She says smiling happily. I nod again and she goes to her friends.

The teacher comes in and everyone goes to their respected seats. Classes fly by again and the bell for lunch bell rang. Orihime comes over and I stand up. We go get Yuri and Orihime takes us to the roof where we see a group of girls.

"Hey guys! Look who I brought!" Orihime said to her friends. "Hey there, I'm Tatsuki." The girl with the short purple hair said smiling.

"Hey, what up. I'm Yuri and this is my sister Celeste." Yuri says and I wave and smile.

"Hi there, my name is Michiru, that's Ryo, Mahara and Chizuru." The girl with the short brown hair with hair clips said introducing everyone.

"Aw, you're so adorable!" Chizuru said and hugged me tightly. Yuri gets an anger mark, or four, and fire could be seen in her eyes.

"Hey, don't touch her." Yuri says and rips Chizuru off me. Michiru and Mahara set a blanket down and we sit down. Orihime started talking about an 'Ichigo' and how she and thinks him and Rukia are seeing each other. "Who's Ichigo and Rukia?" Yuri asked curiously.

"I'll introduce you to them after school today, if you want." Orihime said and Yuri agreed.

We all ate and finished eating and had time to talk before the bell rang. We head back to the class and after I enter the room, I am pulled into weird hug, like when a fan girl gets something her crush had and became obsessed with it. And it must be a guy because my arm isn't being swallowed by any boobs. I look up and see a guy with short, to his shoulders, brown hair.

"Ah, my lovely Celeste, my name is Keigo Asano. I welcome you to this garden of manliness." He says and the next thing I know, he's being pulled and punched by Yuri, and kicked by an orange haired guy.

"Don't you ever think of touching my sister again." Yuri said as Keigo says

'Okay, okay'.

"I just thought she'd be friendly." He says and orange headed guy sighs.

"Hey, sorry about him. He's a freak. ("Hey!" - Keigo) I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. You are?" He asks. I took a paper and pen and wrote my name and that it is a pleasure to meet him. I also wrote that I don't usually talk and to not be angry with me not speaking. "It's fine." He says.


	2. Chapter 2 Hollow attack

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH. I OWN YURI AND CELESTE KOCHINAWA, MY OCS. (Ones my sisters, but oh well, my ideas...)

* * *

**

**Speaking and hollows

* * *

**

"So, why exactly do you write everything?" He asks me. I wrote 'long story' on the paper and he nods. "That's okay. Whenever you're ready to speak, your family will be there for you." He says and I smile and nod. 'She must have gone through something terrible for her to not talk like this.' He thought and Yuri, a girl and two guys come over.

"You okay? Did the idiot do anything?" Yuri asked and I shook my head. I wrote that he isn't very manly. She laughs and I smile hearing it.

"Hello there, I'm Rukia, you're Yuri and Celeste, right?" She asks. We nod. 'She and Ichigo have a weird power radiating off of them.' I thought to myself.

"Hi, I'm Mizuiro Kojima and this is Chad." I wave and I see Yuri look at Rukia strangely. Maybe cause she sounded like she practiced that. The bell rings and we all sit down. After the last three classes the bell rang for us to leave.

"Do pages 124-126 and answer 12-30 and the bonus if you can." The math teacher said and left.

"Hey, let's go introduce you two to Ichigo." Orihime says to Yuri and I.

"We already met him and his friends when we got back from lunch. Keigo was an idiot and hugged Cels." Yuri said, explaining to Orihime.

"Oh, ok then, do you want to get some ice cream?" Orihime asks. I look at Yuri with begging eyes.

"Sure." Yuri told her and we leave to the ice cream shop. When we get there, Yuri gets Peanut Butter, I get Vanilla, and Orihime got…red bean paste? Well Yuri got me the ice cream.

We go to the park to eat our ice cream. We sit on a bench and they talk about their day and Yuri tells her how much we like it here. Then, out of no where, I hear a monsters howl. My whole body stiffens and my ice cream falls out of my hands, onto the ground as I quickly stand up. The howling was getting closer to where we are. I turn to it and see a big monster.

"Damn it, get back here!" I hear Ichigo scream and he comes in black robes around the corner, with a really big sword.

"Cels? What's wrong?" Yuri asked finally.

"Go…" I say quietly to her and she takes a large breath. I turn to her and grab her and Orihime's hand and push them to get them moving; and quickly.

"Cels, what's going on?" Yuri asked and I mouthed 'our home' to her. She nods and takes Orihime by the arm. "Hey, do you wanna come over to my house?" Yuri asked her with a new attitude.

"Sure." She says smiling and they leave.

"Ah, there's a human with the delicious smell." The monster says and I turn around. "Ah, and you can see me too." It says and laughs.

"Jeez, you finally stopped." Ichigo says and I turn to make sure they left. They did.

'Do you need any assistance, Celeste?' A voice called out in my head, with a calming tone.

'I don't think I do. I'll just let Ichigo handle it.' I thought back to the voice. The monster slams its arm against Ichigo and he hits a brick wall and slowly slides down, and you can hear an 'urh' sound like on a window with your hand. The monster moves closer to me and laughs evilly. 'Call me, say 'Shine, Raiketsu.'' The voice told me.

"Eh?" I say and dodge an attack from the thing. "Oh, you are kind of quick, human girl." It says and Ichigo comes and cuts its arm off. "Ichigo?" I ask quietly and he turns around to me.

"You can see me?" He asked surprised and I nod.

"Hmm, ah. I remember where I have seen you, little girl. Your little child friend from seven or eight years ago wasn't very delicious." It says and laughs. My eyes grow wide with surprise to find the cause of my friend's death. This monster is the reason I promised myself I wouldn't talk, so I wouldn't let anyone else be harmed.

"You…killed… smiley-chan?" I mumble quietly and Ichigo looks at me. I look up from the ground I was just looking at and glare harshly at the thing. "I'll kill you." I growl at it.

"Yep, your friend wasn't the most delicious I have eaten." The thing says. I stick my hand up, like I was holding something.

"Shine, Raiketsu." I say and I feel a bit lighter, and a sword appeared in my hand.

"How do I kill it, Ichigo." I ask him watching as the thing was having its laughing fit.

"Just slice its skull." He says stunned. I run and jump up to the skull, slicing its arachnid legs along the way up, and I sliced its skull in half, after it took a good scratch on my stomach. I land on the ground as it disintegrates and fall onto my knees, and hold my stomach, where I was cut. "Ah, Celeste, are you okay?" Ichigo asks as he rushes over to me.

"I did it…I killed…Smiley's' killer…hehe" I say to laugh a little bit. My sword disappears and I look up…and see my body there. "What the hell!" I say and I look and see I am wearing the same thing as Ichigo.

Ichigo laughs at my reaction and then, he goes "OW! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled at…Rukia?

"You did the same damn thing." She said and he pouts. I look up at Rukia.

"Ru…kia?" I ask and she looks at me slightly surprised.

"Celeste? What are…You're hurt! Let me heal you." She says and gets beside me. She used, what she said was Kido, on my wound, and it disappeared. I watched Ichigo get in his body and he told me to get in mine.

"Just lay back and concentrate on going back to your own body." Ichigo said and I did.

"So, you beat the Hollow, good job Ichigo." Rukia said looking at him.

"I didn't kill it. Celeste did." He says and Rukia looked at me, then back at Ichigo, then back at me.

"Is that what it was called? A… Hollow?" I ask and he nods.

"How come you left your body after that sword appeared?" Ichigo asked me and I shrugged.

"We can talk about this tomorrow at school. I have to make sure they made it home." I say and they nod.

I wave goodbye and go home. When I get home, I find Yuri and Orihime in the living room and my dad about to go into the kitchen. "Cels! My darling child is home!" My dad yells and hugs me. Yuri and Orihime look to see what he was yelling about and see me home. I sigh and hug him back, relieved. Dad and Yuri gasp lightly because the last time I willingly hugged someone like that, was at Smiley's funeral.

"Honey? Are you okay?" He asks and I nod, writing that I'm going to bed. "Alright, good night sweetie." He says and I go to bed. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes, falling into a deep sleep. When I wake up in the morning, I get ready and eat.

I wait for Yuri and that is when I noticed…I was up early. I still had fifteen minutes. I sigh and wait for her to wake. I think of what happened and silently thank that it's Friday. I look up at the stairs as Yuri comes down fully dressed and ate.

We leave and get to school in twenty minutes. We get into the classroom and Keigo comes to us. "My beauties are here!" He says and Yuri punches him in the face.


	3. Chapter 3 Speaking

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH. I ONLY OWN MY OC's Yuri and Celeste.**

**

* * *

**

Exceptions and Speaking

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hey, Celeste. Rukia and I have to talk to you during lunch. Okay?" Ichigo said as he passed me on his way to his seat. I nod as he looked at me and he stopped walking. "Hey, why aren't you talking? You were speaking just fine yesterday." He says and Yuri stopped beating up Keigo and drops him.

"What do you mean? 'She was talking just fine yesterday.' You know she doesn't speak." Yuri tells him.

"She was all 'talk-a-lot' yesterday afternoon." Rukia said as she came in. Yuri and Rukia started arguing about me talking or not as Mizuiro comes over to me and Ichigo.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asks.

"They're arguing about Celeste talking yesterday or not." Ichigo said and Mizuiro looks at me.

"Did you speak yesterday?" He asks and I nod slowly. "Aw, I bet your voice sounded like an angel." He says smiling and I blush heavily.

"Isn't she too young for your taste?" Ichigo said glaring slightly at Mizuiro.

"Well, I can have an exception once or twice." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ah, class, to your seats." The teacher said entering the room and we take our seats. By noon, we were let out by the bell. Ichigo and Rukia came to get me and take me to the roof. We get to a secluded spot and they turn to me.

"Okay, Hollows, they are bad spirits that go after high spirit energy. They also go after wholes, or good spirits, that you'd see daily. Shinigami send these spirits into the Soul Society. Do you understand this so far?" Rukia asks as she heads right into the explanation while holding a notebook with bad drawings.

"How can she with your kindergarten drawings?" Ichigo said and I smile, though Rukia hit him.

"I get the gist of it." I say and they look at me.

"I still don't get it. You talk when you're alone with us, but not with your own family?" Ichigo said going off the topic of Hollows and Shinigami. I shrug at his 'getting off topicness'.

"Well, would you help Ichigo?" Rukia asked and I thought for a minute. I nod and smile. "Great!" She said and left.

"How come you talked when that hollow came yesterday?" Ichigo asked.

"Well…when I was eight, a friend of mine and I…were at the lake, on the sidewalk. She was the only person I told about the monsters…or hollows… and she told me to protect her from them. I agreed. I promised to protect her and if I failed, I swore to never speak again, because every time I do, they seem to die. After…I promised her, it came and killed her. She said that…I should have saved her. So…I just never spoke again after that." I tell him, staring off into the distance.

"Geez, was she spoiled or something? You were only eight, you couldn't do anything but warn her." He says and crosses his arms and closes his eyes. I look up at him and smiled.

"You're right, but I felt helpless. So…I just…never spoke after that. I thought I could…save my family. That's why I stopped speaking." I say and walk to the door. "Come on. The bell will be ringing soon." I say and walk through the door. I get to class and stare out the window from my seat. I sigh and close my eyes as Keigo and Mizuiro bugs Ichigo when he comes in.

Yuri comes in and sits with Orihime and her friends till the teacher comes in. The rest of school was boring and I felt someone watching me. When class was finally over, I stood and looked around. I saw a guy with glasses looking right at me. He walks right past me and glances from the side.

Yuri comes to me and looks at the guy, also. "What's his problem; he's been staring at you since after lunch." Yuri said and looks at me. "Hey, you okay? What did Ichigo and Rukia want?" She asked and I smile and shake my head. We leave the class and meet up with the gang.

"Hey, Cels, did you eat lunch?" Yuri asks and I shake my head no. "W-what! Ichigo, you didn't let her eat?" She says and glares at him. She looks back at me and sighs. "What do you want?" She says sticking her hand out.

"Strawberries." I say and everyone except me, Rukia and Ichigo stop and stare. I stop and turn to look at them and see they're all surprised.

"Ah, I was right. You do sound like an angel." Mizuiro said. I blush and Yuri gapes at me.

"Ok…let's get some strawberries then." She says smiling. Keigo comes up to me with a gigantic hug.

"Aww, you're so cute, my beautiful Celeste!" Keigo says and Yuri, Ichigo and Tatsuki punches or kicks him.

We came to a café and sat down. We waited and the waiter took our orders. When he came back he sat everyone's orders down and left. I dug into my strawberry milkshake; yum.

"Hey, Chad? I always wondered…how can you see with your hair in your eyes." Yuri said moving some of his hair.

"I can see just fine." He says and Yuri pulls her hand back. I look around and see people staring at our group, because Keigo stared freaking out and going on about how he needs Chad's work out schedule. I poke Tatsuki and she looks at me.

"Get Keigo to shut up. People are staring." I tell her and she nods, hitting Keigo in the head, making him stop yelling out weirdness.

"Hey Cels, we have to get home soon. After coming home late yesterday, dad freaked, that and mom's coming home next week, so we have to prepare." Yuri said.

"Mrs. Skye is coming home?" I ask her and everyone gets confused. Everyone except Yuri and me, that is.

"Yep, now come on." Yuri says and we paid and left.

"But I thought they're sisters?" Orihime said.

"Maybe, but are they by blood, is the question to be found out." Rukia said. Yuri and I get home and dad comes in.

"My lovely children are home!" He says and hugs us. Yuri hugs back and I just hold onto his shirt. "How was school?" He asks.

"Different." Yuri tells him and looks at me. I don't notice as I was looking outside. I can feel a monster close by. I wrote a note to Yuri saying I forgot something at the café and left.

(With Yuri and Dad)

"Where is she going?" Dad asked, about to go after Celeste.

"She forgot something at the café. She'll be fine. Our friends will probably be there." Yuri said looking for a pencil to start on her homework. "Hey, dad?" Yuri asked.

"Yea?" He says looking over at Yuri.

"Celeste, today after school…she spoke." She said and he looked at her wide eyed. "I think that moving here was a good idea. I think…that she'll open up even more if we stay." She tells him.

"I think so too." He says and stairs at the door.


	4. Chapter 4 First Dates

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH. I OWN CELESTE, YURI & THEIR DAD. I ALSO OWN MY IDEAS. Bleach owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

First Dates

Chapter 4

* * *

_**(With Celeste)**_

I get to the spot and see Ichigo fighting two hollows, or trying anyways. I walk to a couple of bushes and stand there. 'I'll hide my body here.' I thought to myself.

"Shine, Raiketsu!" I say and then feel lighter as I get out of my body. I run and cut an arm off of the snake like hollow. As it screams, Ichigo and the other hollow looked over.

"Celeste? What are you doing here?" he asks and cuts the hollow he's fighting.

"Well, let's kill hollows first, then talk afterwards." I say and I block the hollows tail as it tries to hit me with it. I slash the hollow on its other arm and it screams again and Ichigo kills the hollow he was fighting.

The tail of the hollow I'm fighting hits me and I fly backwards. My face gets road burn and Ichigo comes out, to the hollow, of no where and cuts its mask in half, killing the hollow.

"Okay, now what the hell are you doing here?" He says helping me up.

"Well, Rukia said to help, so I came to help. That and I could feel the hollow was close to my house. I didn't want it to harm my family." I say and he sighs. Rukia comes around the corner with Ichigos body in hand, or in better terms, is dragging, his body around the corner.

"Ah, hello Celeste. How are you?" She says and Ichigo takes his body and lays it on the ground.

"Good, but do you think you can fix my face?" I ask her and she laughs and fixes it. I get into my body and I stretch.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Ichigo asked me.

"I'll be fine by myself. My family thinks I went to the café to get something." I tell him and Rukia looked at me.

"That reminds me. Why do you call your mom by her name?" She asks me.

"Well, my dad got remarried and I haven't, and probably wont, call her mom." I say "I don't have a problem against her, it's just, I can't find myself to do it." I finish.

"Wait, you two aren't blood sisters?" Ichigo asked and I looked at him stupidly.

"I'd think it was kind of obvious. She's a giant. She's full blood Scottish." I say and he looks stunned.

"Men are so stupid." Rukia said. She and I laugh and Ichigo frowned. "Hey, Ichigo. Walk her home." Rukia said and walked off waving and laughing. Ichigo and I stare at her as she stalked off. He sighs and turns to me.

"Come on. Lead the way." He says and we walk to my house. Half of the way to my house, was silent and awkward. "Hey, uh, do you wanna… hang out tomorrow? You know, without any friends around." Ichigo asks and I look at him.

"Don't we already do that when we fight hollows?" I ask him innocently. He smacked his head with his hand.

"Not what I had in mind." He says. I look forward and see Yuri there.

"Yuri? What are you doing out here?" I ask her.

"Dad got worried and sent me out." She says and laughed. "Hey, Ichigo. Can you give me Chad's number?" She asks him.

"Huh? Uh, sure. And sorry; Rukia and I met up with her and we chatted for a while, so Rukia suggested I walk her home." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks; and thanks for walking her home." Yuri says and goes inside.

* * *

_**(Yuri's POV)**_

Dad makes me go outside to look for Cels and I overhear her and Ichigo talking. "Hey, uh, do you wanna… hang out tomorrow? You know, without any friends around." Ichigo asks her.

"Don't we already do that when we fight hollows?" She asked him innocently. I hear him smack his head with his hand…I hope it was himself.

"Not what I had in mind." I hear Ichigo say to himself mostly. Then I see them coming closer to the house.

"Yuri? What are you doing out here?" She asked me.

"Dad got worried and sent me out." I say and laugh. "Hey, Ichigo; can you give me Chad's number?" I ask him.

"Huh? Uh, sure; and sorry; Rukia and I met up with her and we chatted for a while, so Rukia suggested I walk her home." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks; and thanks for walking her home." I say and go inside to call Chad.

The phone rings and a deep voice picks up. "Hi Chad, it's me, Yuri. Sorry that I'm calling so late. Do you want to go out tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Sure." He says and I roll my eyes because he doesn't sound too enthusiastic about it.

"Okay, come to my house around noon tomorrow. I have to go, see ya tomorrow." I say to him as my dad keeps bugging me.

"Okay, see ya." He says and we hang up.

"Where's your sister?" My dad asks.

"Outside with Ichigo; he's gonna take her on a date tomorrow." I say and grin evilly.

"What?" He asks and cries and goes to a corner.

* * *

**_(Cels POV)_**

"So, uh, what do you think? We could go to the movies or something." He says to me.

"Sure. Does noon sound good?" I asked him.

"Ya, perfect. I'll pick you up by noon. Um, see ya tomorrow." He says and leaves. I go inside and see Yuri snickering and I see dad in the corner growing…fungus while crying?

"Dad?" I asked and he looks up at me with a huge smile and tackles me in a hug.

"My baby talked!" He says crying happily. "Now…Yuri tells me you were with a boy…who's trying to take my daughter!" He says looking at me.

"Uh…his name is Ichigo. His dad owns the Kurosaki clinic. He wants to hang out tomorrow, just us." I say and my dad freaks out. Yuri gapes in disbelieve. Dad goes and makes dinner and we all sit at the table. "So… do you like any guys?" Dad asked us and we look at each other.

"You are so getting desperate, dad." Yuri said and laughed. I giggle at her and dad kept asking about Ichigo. Finally, after an hour or so of interviewing me, I got to my 'lovely' bed…finally. The next day, I woke up to Yuri in my room, digging through my clothes and accessories.

"What are you doing?" I ask sitting up in bed.

"Uh, well…I'm trying to find you an outfit. You gotta look good and all." Yuri says and I sigh.


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown date?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, I OWN Celeste and Yuri, THEIR DAD AND MOM. TITE KUBO OWNS BLEACH. **

**This one is shorter then the others, sorry. Enjoy the story.**

Secret double dates

"I can pick out my own clothes. And plus, were just hanging out." I say and she sighs this time.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Cels, whatever you say." She says and leaves my room laughing. I grab a plain black skirt that goes to my knees, a red tank top and black ballerina shoes. I shower and change, then go and have breakfast.

By the time I finish and brush my teeth and hair, its time for Ichigo to pick me up. I grab my messenger bag along with my wallet, lip balm, and other important things. I sit in the living room and wait. There was a knock on the door and my dad gets there first and starts questioning Ichigo and someone else. I push my dad away and see Ichigo and Chad there.

"Hey Chad, glad you could make it. Come on in." Yuri says.

I take Ichigo by his arm and run out of the door saying, "I'll be back later, see ya." And we were down the streets so my dad won't follow.

(Home)

"Hey, Yuri; can you and your friend here do me a favor?" Dad asked.

"Sure. Let me guess. You want us to follow them, right?" Yuri asked and he nods, handing her money. "Okay. Come on Chad, we're going with Ichigo and Cels…without them knowing." Yuri said pointing to him and they follow behind Ichigo and Celeste.

(Yuri)

Chad and I left my house to follow Ichigo and Cels on their 'date'. "You do know we're stalking them." Chad says and my eyebrow twitches.

"No…..I am merely keeping an eye on them, while I am with you, so I won't look suspicious." I say and go buy tickets to the same movie as my sister. We get a seat in the back and watch the movie. Every now and again, I squealed and hid my eyes with my hands and Chad places his arm around my shoulders. I look up at him and he smiles.

(Ichigo & Celeste)

"So, what do you wanna see?" Ichigo asked as we are walking down the road.

"It doesn't matter to me." I say and smile at him. So Ichigo and I see a thriller movie. The movie wasn't all that scary, but I did jump a few times, and grabbed Ichigos arm. I hid in Ichigos shoulder/arm about twenty times during the movie. When it was over, Ichigo and I went to a café and talked about the movie.

"You know, I feel bad that you bought my ticket. You didn't have too. I could have paid for it." I say sipping my strawberry milkshake.

"I wanted to, so don't feel bad." He says with a small smile.

"Uh, hey. Isn't that Rukia?" I ask pointing.

"Isn't that Yuri and Chad?" He asks pointing at her and I see she went over to Rukia.

"I guess she's here to meet with Rukia." I say totally guessing.

(Yuri's POV)

After the movie, we follow them to a little café. I order a chocolate shake, and Chad orders a glass of water. There, I see Rukia about to walk over to her.

"Hey, Rukia…come here. Don't bother them. They came to 'hang out without any friends' today, or in my case, a date. So don't bother them, I want it to be good." I tell her and she nods, and then I go back to my table and start talking with Chad. Not really paying attention to Cels and her date, and more on my own.

"You're not really paying attention to your sister like your dad wanted, are you?" He asks and I sweat drop.

"She's breathing, she's okay." I say and laugh a little.

(Celeste's POV)

Ichigo and I were talking about random things, when we hear a beeping. It was coming from Rukia. Ichigo places enough money for both of our drinks and we stand. Rukia runs out and we follow her.

"Where's the hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"Just up ahead." She says and we stop at the spot she told us to.

"Shine, Raiketsu!" I say and my body falls as I became a shinigami. Rukia slams her gloved hand into Ichigos back and we run to the hollow. I cut its arm, missing its skull and Ichigo glares at the gopher like hollow, then jump up and cutting its arm, and then slicing its mask in an angry fashion. The hollow disappears and he goes back to his body. I go back to my body and Rukia comes over to us.

"I'll get you a Mod soul by tomorrow." Rukia tells me and I nod. She then dashes down the street and I look at Ichigo.

"Are…you okay? You look mad. Did I do anything to make you angry? I'm sorry." I say and look at the ground.

"No, it's not your fault. I was really hoping that no hollows show up today. Don't worry; it's not your fault. I should take you home now anyways." He says and we start the walk to my house. The entire way home was silent. 'Raiketsu, did I do anything?' I thought to Raiketsu. 'Not that I have heard or seen of.' She replied. We get to my door and Ichigo breaths.

"See ya at school." He says, waving as he leaves. I go in a bit confused.

"Honey! How was your date?" My dad asked.

"What date?" I asked him.

"Ichigo." He states back.

"Dad! We were hanging out! He would have said something if it wasn't like that." I say and go to my room. I change and lock my door, hearing Yuri come home and her and dad whispered to each other. I lie in bed and stare out of the window. "What did I do?" I ask myself and see two people jumping on roofs before I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 A fake Ichigo part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY & MY SISTERS OC. :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**_The Fake Ichigo, Part 1_**

* * *

Monday comes around and Yuri and I get ready. We ate then walked to school, going to class. I sat down and take out a book I have been reading this past day. After reading a chapter or three, I put it away to see everyone was either talking in groups or something, when the window beside me opens, and Ichigo climbs in.

"Ichigo?" I ask and he looks over at me.

"Well hello, beautiful." He says and grabs me by the waist.

"Eh? Ichigo… you aren't Ichigo." I say quietly so he could hear me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asks and smiles, grabbing my hand and kisses it.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Tatsuki says and holds him back as Orihime and Yuri come up to me and make sure I am alright. He tilts his head back to see her face.

"You know, you're pretty cute up close." Ichigo tells Tatsuki and kisses her on the cheek.

"Arg! Ichigo, I'll kill you!" She growls and throws a desk at him, and it crashes through the window.

"Geez, all I did was kiss your cheek, why is that such a big deal. I mean, you're not in grade school anymore." He says as he dodges another desk. I grab Tatsuki and push her into her friends.

"What the hell, Celeste!" She says and I walk up to Ichigo. I throw a punch and he throws a kick. I dodge and kick him in the head. I hear gasps, and then the door opens. Rukia stands there in the door.

"Stop right there." She says and he twitches. "Its over." She states to him.

"Ah, crap." Ichigo says and rushes to the window, but it opens and the **real** Ichigo comes through. I get out of the way, to the door, and they start fighting. The fake kicks Ichigo into the desks and everyone moves out of the way, seeing the desks move, as to them, by themselves.

The class cluelessly wonders what just happened. "What did you do?" I ask Rukia.

"So long." The fake Ichigo said, jumping out the window and me, Rukia and the real Ichigo look out the window.

"What the hell does he think he's doing? Is he crazy or what?" Ichigo says to no one in particular.

"Is it even possible? No, he couldn't be one. He must be a… a mod soul." Rukia says then gasps. The real Ichigo goes after his body and Rukia grabs my arm.

"Ichigo! Come on." She says, dragging me with her out of the classroom. After running and searching with Ichigo, we get to a warehouse.

"Ah, crap! We lost me, or him, or whatever the hell you wanna call that." Ichigo says and I look up at him.

"We're at a dead end here." Rukia says looking around the warehouse.

"What? Look, we don't have time for your soul reaper nonsense. We have to capture him…I mean me, I'm not sure what I mean. But you saw it too, the riot he caused in class…" Ichigo says and I tune him out as he gets embarrassed about what the fake him did in class.

I tuned back in when Ichigo said something about 'what the hell kind of books are you reading?' to Rukia and something about his…image. I listen as Rukia started to explain about the mod soul.

"A while back the soul society initiated a new project called the spearhead" Rukia started out.

"Spearhead?" Ichigo asked interrupting.

"Yes, they took souls that have been modified for combat; and placed them into the dead, after their own souls had parted. They were used as soldiers against the hollows. It was a reprehensible plan." She says and draws something on paper.

"All of the souls that were selected to take part in the spearhead project were then altered. Once inside a body, one aspect of their host is made superhuman. An artificial soul, built for battle: a mod soul. Do you understand this so far?" Rukia asks flipping several poorly drawn papers in front of our faces.

"Ya, but your sucky little drawings make it seem like no big deal." Ichigo said and gets hit on the head with her fists and swirls drawn on his cheeks.

"But the spearhead project was rejected, because it would force corpses to fight. In the end, all of the mod, or modified souls that were still in the incubation stages were ordered to be destroyed. However, it seems some are still out there." Rukia explained to us.

"So wait a minute. You're telling me that the guy inside my body was created by the soul society? And now they've just decided they want them wiped out? For being what they made him?" Ichigo asked. I wanted to know, too, I just don't want to be hit or colored on…seeing as Ichigo just wiped off the marker.

"That's exactly what I am saying." Rukia says to him.

"And…and you're telling me you can honestly accept that?" Ichigo asked slightly pissed off.

"Whether I accept it or not is irrelevant. The mod souls must be destroyed. The soul society commanded it. And lest you forget, the laws of the soul society are not arbitrary. They have been put in place for the protection and well being of all human souls. Now lets go, you wanna get your body back, don't you?" Rukia says and we are finally on our way.

We continue our search and we make it a middle school. Ichigo dashes towards the fake before he hits the three kids. Rukia and I make it to the spot they are fighting at, and watch. Ichigo throws the fake towards us and the fake jumps away. "Wait, you-" Ichigo starts and then Rukia's phone goes off.

"Ichigo hold it." Rukia says and gets her phone out. "We have an order."

"What, you've got to be kidding." Ichigo says and looks at us.

"We've got a hollow alert here. We have to leave now." She tells him. Why did I have to come just because of the fake… who knows, but no I have to deal with hollows?

"Huh? Right now?" Ichigo says pissed off.

"Lets move!" Rukia says and the three of us run off to find the hollow. We run about for a bit before we hear the cry of the hollow. Rukia's pager goes off and we stop.

"What is it now?" Ichigo asks not really in the mood.

"My soul pager, there's something the matter with it." Rukia says

"What?" Ichigo grips and looks at her.

"Is the battery dead?" Rukia says and puts it up to her ear.

"You didn't recharge it? Next time do that instead of wishing for Chappy the Rabbit." Ichigo states clearly unhappy with us not finding the fake, or the hollow.

"Now I cant find where that hollow is." Rukia says looking around.

"That's just great." Ichigo grumbles loudly and looks around too. I hear a slight boom and I knew where it was at.

"It's back at the school!" I say and Rukia gives me a look of astonish before we run back to the spot we were at earlier.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"There, there's the hollow." Rukia says as we ran toward the school, hollow and Ichigos body.

"Yeah, I see it." Ichigo answered.

"And your body is there too, but it seems he hurt your shoulder." I say to Ichigo and he growls, and runs faster. When we get there, I'm letting Rukia take my body.

"Wait, don't go!" Rukia said as Ichigo and I run to it, and she stopped. We get there and I ditch my body at the top of the stairs as Ichigo saves his body, and the fake, from any more harm. The hollow cries out as I call my swords.

"Shine, Raiketsu." I call to my sword and my body falls and my sword appear. I run over and Ichigo gets the blood off his sword.

"Hey, what the…why are you helping me?" The fake asks dumbfoundedly.


	7. Chapter 7 A Fake Ichigo Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OTHER THEN MY OCS. PLEASE ENJOY.

A fake Ichigo part 2

"Helping you, do you have any idea what you did to my shoulder? It's my clothes and my body that you're messing up! Listen to me, if you cant take on a hollow without getting hurt, then don't do it." Ichigo asked as he grabbed onto his, or the fakes, shirt. I watch in amusement, it is kind of funny, watching Ichigo argue with his body.

"What is your problem, I had to fight him because you were late. If I had waited for you those kids would have been dead meat." The fake argued to Ichigo and I come up beside them.

"Shut up aren't you supposed to be some bad ass mod soul?" Ichigo says and I am starting to be fed up.

"How about we get rid of this hollow, and then argue." I state and look at them as the hollow got up and cried out.

"Time to eat." The hollow says and comes at us.

"Eat this!" Ichigo said and sliced its skull and the fake him kicked it in the head at the exact same time. Guess I didn't need to be here anyways. The hollow falls backwards and starts to go off the school top when the fake run to it.

"Hey, hold it." Ichigo says and the fake kicks the hollow upward, and it disappears. The fake starts to go over the edge and Ichigo runs over, and grabs his leg. I place my sword in there sheath at my waist and go and help Ichigo pull his body up.

"You dumbass, what were you thinking when you just did that. You see, once you split a hollows head that means he's finished. There was no point in going and kicking it." Ichigo tells the fake as he tried not to let him go. Then, the three students from earlier, and their teacher, were in the courtyard arguing. After pulling the fake up, he sat down beside the ants that were marching along the roof. Ichigo and I stood behind him.

"Why did you save those three?" Ichigo asked the fake. "I thought you said you hated them?"

"It's hard to explain. If I hadn't helped those kids they would have been killed. No one should have the right to kill anyone. Right after I was created, the soul society sent out an order. They made an announcement that all mod souls should be destroyed immediately. So the very day after I was born the society gave me a death sentence." The fake says and I gasp.

"I waited…I trembled with fear inside that pill just waiting to die. Day after day I watched helplessly as the others were disposed of. Then I got lucky, I got shipped out with a load of goods by mistake. But I always expected to be discovered and destroyed. I was alone for what seemed like years, I had quite a while to think about how things should be. And you know what I feel? I decided that no one has the right to take some ones life away." He says as he, Ichigo and I stand at the bar on the roof.

"I exist and I should have the right to live my life for as long as I want to. Like humans I deserve that, so I refuse to take a life. That is why I won't kill any living creature." He says and I kind of feel bad for him. I go over to my body and get in it.

"Well, look who we have here." A guy in a striped hat says and we all turn to him as he walks closer. "And finally we find you. And what a picture, your all beat up, and worn out, all that trouble for nothing." He says and moves his cane to the fakes head.

"Huh?" The fake Ichigo asks and the guy pulls his cane back and pushes it forward, making it go all the way through, and making the pill come out. Ichigos body falls to the ground as the pill falls to the ground.

"Mission accomplished." The guy with the cane said and grabs the pill, then walks to a tall guy, and two kids. "We're done, let's go home."

"What? Come on, I came here to have a real fight and that's all I get?" The red headed kid asks.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I say and Ichigo and I go up to the guy. I grab his left sleeve and pull him back slightly, cause he is stronger then me.

"What are you gonna do to the mod soul now?" Ichigo asked coming up behind me.

"No, choice I gotta destroy him. And who are you, cutesy?" He said, and then asked looking at me with a funny smile. I blink, not really understanding. Cutesy?

"Wait, you can see me?" Ichigo said and the guy looks back up, just enough to look Ichigo in the eyes. "Just who are you guys anyway?" Ichigo asked the guy.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question." He says while throwing the pill up and down in his hand. Rukia comes and grabs it. 'You know, I think Yuri would have a really good time picking on this guy.' I thought to myself. "Huh?" He asks and looks at Rukia.

"I believe that's mine, thanks." She says to him. I let his sleeve go and he takes a step towards her.

"Miss Kuchiki, you can't have that." He says.

"And why can't I have it, Kisuke? Are you saying it's your policy to seize goods that your customers paid for?" Rukia says throwing him up and down.

"Hey I can give you a full refund. How does that sound to you?" He says

"That's okay, I'm completely satisfied with my purchase. Besides, I know and you know that you're operating outside the law. And I know it's not your job to recall this mod soul." Rukia argues with this Kisuke guy.

"I just hope you know what you're getting involved in, so don't blame me if you get into trouble." He says

"I won't; I've already dealt with a lot of trouble since I've been here. Here." She says then gives Ichigo the pill as Kisuke growls for a second, then looks at Ichigo. "Come on, let's go." She says and walks off. Ichigo and I follow and finally leave the area. We walk for a while, and then Ichigo grabs his arm and growls in pain.

"You're really feeling it?" Rukia asks him.

"Sure am; that mod soul really took my body for a pretty rough test drive." He says then grabs the pill out of his pocket. "You tried to wreck me. Hey, are you even listening to me!" He yells at them pill. I laugh at him and Rukia looks away.

"I must say you look pretty silly yelling at a pill like that in public." She says to him.

"I still wanna tell him how I feel." He says.

"Is there a way I can give this damn mod soul what's coming to him." Ichigo states to Rukia.

"You need to insert him into a body; a dead body or one that doesn't have a soul." She says and he looks around.

I look to my right and see a toy. "What about this?" I ask and pick up a cute lion plushie from the trash beside us. They look over at me, then the doll.

"There's a possibility it could work. Sure, let's try it." She says and I smile.

"Ya think? Alright, so what do I do?" Ichigo inquired.

"I would imagine you'd take the pill and place it in its mouth." Rukia states.

"Like this?" Ichigo asks and puts the pill in the mouth. I look at it as it does nothing in my hands. "So you got any ideas that would work?" He asks Rukia.

"That should have worked." She says and Ichigo takes him, and then swings him around with his arm.

"That hurts nimrod! Got it?" The toy suddenly yells then moves on its own. Ichigo throws it and it lands on its feet. "Ichigo Kurosaki I here by challenge you to a no holds bar duel." He says lifting his tiny hand up.

"Count me in." Ichigo says taking a step.

"Hey wait, when did you grow so big. Or did I some how shrink? What happened, I'm in a super cute plush toy with soft paws and no muscles. This isn't fair!" He says and Ichigo smiles.

"I have to get home so I'll see you at school." I state and wave goodbye.

"Wait; don't leave me with this buffoon." The lion toy yells to me as I walked away. I get home and see my dad and sister pacing outside. I get there and my dad hugs me.

"My god, I thought you were kidnapped!" My dad says, nearly in tears.

"He was about to call the police." Yuri says and we all go inside. "Hey, what happened to your arm?" She asks and I look to see Ichigos blood.

"Oh, that's Ichigos. He hurt himself and I helped him." I tell her and she helps me clean up. My dad grounds me for a week, for ditching school, then not telling anyone where I was going. I eat then go to my room. Yuri told me while helping me wash the blood off, that school would be out for tomorrow. I go to sleep, hoping this week will go by quickly.


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting The Quincy

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I ONLY OWN CELESTE & YURI.

Meeting the Quincy.

* * *

A day quickly passes, as I used the day to study on my classes, and it is now Wednesday. The school is fixed and I'm still grounded. Yuri and I go to school and walk into class. "Hey! I haven't seen you since Monday. What happened?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, that's a funny story, really." I say and laugh.

"Okay; you can tell me at lunch." She says and goes to Orihime and the four other girls. I sigh and sit down in my seat. Rukia comes in and walks over to me.

"Where were you yesterday? We needed you." She says and I look at her as Ichigo stopped to see what Rukia was griping to me about.

"I was grounded. Sorry I couldn't help." I say and look out the window. She goes to her seat and Ichigo sighs.

"Just ignore her, she wouldn't have known about that. Hell, I doubt she knows what it means." He says and I laugh.

"Celeste!" I hear someone cry out my name. I look over and see Keigo with a smile on his face. He grabs me in a hug and squishes me to him. Ichigo punches Keigo in the head and I am set free.

"Yay~, Freedom." I say lightly in a joking manner. I hear snickers, not the candy bar (sadly xD), around where we are and Mizuiro and Chad come in. Yuri goes to Chad and the three of them come over to us.

"Who made the joke?" Mizuiro asked sitting besides me.

"I did." I say and he looks at me.

"Aw~, and I missed it?" He states sadly.

"Yep, no funnies till later; oh, so sad…" I say and we laugh. We finish and the teacher comes in and starts class. Time goes by slowly and I stare at the guy who stared at me the other day. 'I think I'll try talking to him today.' I thought and looked at the teacher again. I listened to her lecture about compounds and other scientific things. I scribble notes to study and finally, it was lunch.

I get up and go to the guy with glasses. "Hi there, my names Celeste; and you are?" I say and he sneers at me.

"I don't associate with people like you." He says and leaves. I get a few anger marks on my head and pout.

"That's such a cute face." Chizuru says and hugs me.

"Hey! That's my job to hug her when she's being cute!" Keigo said and the two of them argue, letting me go. I go to the roof and meet up with everyone.

"So tell me, what happened?" Tatsuki asked me.

"Well…I got grounded for skipping school and coming home really late. So my dad grounded me." I tell her and she laughs.

"Sorry, its our fault." Ichigo said and elbowed Rukia in the arm.

"Ouch; what was that for?" She says to him.

"Apologize; you didn't need to drag Cels out of there Monday." He tells her in a slight whisper.

"Sorry, Celeste; I didn't mean for you to get into trouble." Rukia said to me.

"It's fine. I got to catch up on my studies." I say and we all laugh. I look off the rooftops slightly sad.

"Cels? What's wrong?" Yuri asked me, seeing my sad face.

"Nothing! I'm fine; I uh…forgot something in the classroom. So, I'll see ya'll in there." I say and go to class. I sit down in my seat and lay my head down.

"Are you going to act like that when you don't get someone's name, soul reaper?" The guy from earlier says.

"No, why…wait. You know about soul reapers?" I ask looking at him.

"Of course I do, I despise soul reapers." He says leaning against the window.

"Despise them? Why's that?" I ask genially curious.

"Why should I tell you about it?" He says looking at me with slight hate.

"Well, you don't have to, but I wanted to understand why you hated soul reapers so much?" I inquire.

"It's because…soul reapers killed my grandfather." He says and glares at me harshly.

"But that was them; I have just become one. I want to save as many people or spirits as I can." I tell him and stand. He looks at me with a slightly defeated look.

"Soul reapers are my enemies. That won't change." He says and goes to his seat.

"What are you? The ribbons around you are a different color then mine; and you have incredible power." I tell him and he looks at me.

"So I see you're smarter then the other two." He says and pushes his glasses up.

"Well, if you're thinking about whom I am thinking about then ya." I say and he snickers. (No, still not the candy. ).

"I'll tell you after school." He says and the bell rings.

"Alright." I answer. "Oh…I'm grounded… I'll make an excuse up to Yuri." I say and he hums. People come in to their seats and Yuri comes over to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asks me.

"Ya, hey do you think you can tell dad that I need to go to the library when you get home?" I ask her.

"I can go with you." She says to me.

"N-no, I uh… I'm going to be there for a long while, so you might get bored and all. Could you just tell dad after school?" I plead and she gets an annoyed face and sighs.

"Fine; why do you need to go anyways?" She asks me defeatedly.

"Project for a club I'm planning on joining." I easily lie and she said she understands. She went to her seat and kept smacking Keigo when he annoyed her bad enough. 'I think I made a big doozy.' I thought sighing. I'm doing that a lot, recently… sighing and all.

'Get a hold of yourself, don't worry about these things. Spread your wings and soar past your troubles.' A new voice says to me and I make a tiny noise, but Mizuiro still heard it. He looks over at me and I lightly laugh and he smiles and looks up at the board.

'Who are you? I've never heard you before.' I thought to this new voice.

'Ha-ha! My names Sora! Pleased to meet ya…you need to practice more. Didn't even know you had two zanpaktos…' Sora said and I frowned at her.

'I'm trying to take notes…' I thought and she sighs and Raiketsu laughs. I sigh and class slugs by. So slow, and I was ready for a nice, long nap; the warmth of my blankets and the cries of hollows in the distance. The bell rings, kicking me out of my daydream, and I get up. My friends and sister leave, and I walk over to the glasses guy.

"Hey, I never got your name." I say kind of out of it. "That is, unless you _want _me to call you 'glasses guy' forever." I say and giggle quietly.

"My name is Uryu Ishida." He says not really amused by 'glasses guy'.

"Okay, Ishida-kun, tell me… what are you?" I ask as we slowly leave the school building.

"I am a Quincy; the last of them, to be honest." He says and I kind of feel bad for him.

"I hope I don't sound uncaring, or mean, but how'd your grandfather die, exactly?" I ask quietly as we sat on a bench.

"He was a kind man with no hatred in his heart. To the very end he tried to convince the soul reapers that Quincy's were necessary. He kept encouraging them to work together; suggesting new ways to fight the hollows. But the soul reapers always had the same answer to his efforts… 'Don't interfere with our work.'." He says and I stare at him as he stands up and looks at the sky.

"Then one day, five hollows appeared and surrounded him. It was obvious he couldn't take them on his own, and yet not one soul reaper came to his aid. They knew about the hollows, he was under constant surveillance and yet it was two hours before they finally arrived. If only they had listened to his advice; if only they had heeded his warning. Then he wouldn't have been alone. Help would have reached him in time. And he wouldn't have wounded up dead. Now do you understand; why I despise soul reapers." He says glaring at me.


	9. Chapter 9 Never ask for a day off

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OTHER THEN MY OCS. TITE KUBO OWNS BLEACH.

Chapter 9: NEVER ASK FOR A DAY OFF

"Ishida-kun…your grandfather didn't hate them…but you do because of the ones who didn't come. He wanted the two of us to work together…even if you don't want to trust other soul reapers, could you at least trust me?" I ask him with slightly teary eyes. He does this kind of choke thing people usually see in animes and stuff when a guy can't tell a cute girl no.

"I…don't know if I can trust you…but I guess I will try." He says and I smile lightly at him.

"You know…I haven't told anyone this but, when I was little a hollow killed my mom." I say to him and he turned his head towards me like an animal that found its prey. "I was only seven…I don't think it was ever caught; but I know, if I ever see it again… I'll kill it." I say staring at the sky while standing.

(Uryu)

I tell Celeste about my grandfather and that is why I hate soul reapers, and her answer took me by slight surprise. "Ishida-kun…your grandfather didn't hate them…but you do because of the ones who didn't come. He wanted the two of us to work together…even if you don't want to trust other soul reapers, could you at least trust me?" She told me with her eyes watering up.

I choke and a pang goes through my body, seeing her so sad like this. 'I don't want to say no…but I can't say yes either. I guess I'll try to trust her.' I thought to myself. "I…don't know if I can trust you…but I guess I will try." I tell her and she smiles lightly at me. I feel a warmth go through my face and body, but it disappears quickly.

"You know…I haven't told anyone this but, when I was little a hollow killed my mom." She tells me and I turn my head towards her quickly. "I was only seven…I don't think it was ever caught; but I know… if I ever see it again… I'll kill it." She says to me staring at the sky with a smile on her face. She looked almost relieved; it was just so serene. Her eyes searched the cloudy sky as if she was searching for something that was just out of reach in the darkening sky.

(Yuri)

'Celeste didn't want me to go with her to the library. I wonder why? She's been acting really weird lately. I wonder what's going on.' I thought and sigh. I get home and dad comes in and frowns when he didn't see Cels.

"Where's your sister?" He asks me.

"She had to go to the library for a club project." I tell him and he smiles relieved.

"Okay." He says and started to walk away.

"Dad?" I say, and then question myself…should I really ask him?

"Yes, darling?" He asks me.

"Uh…nothing; it isn't important." I say and go to my room to start on my homework. 'Cels…what's going on? You don't usually zone out, or fight people. Certainly not friends or potential boyfriends… Something is going on, and I want to find out; and it is strange how no one remembers her fighting Ichigo.' I thought while working on my work.

(Celeste)

"I think I should take you home, now." Ishida-kun says to me.

"Okay." I answer and he walks me home. "Thanks, Ishida-kun." I say to him.

"Uryu." He tells me smiling with some kindness in his eyes.

"See ya tomorrow, Uryu-kun." I tell him and go inside after he said goodbye.

"My baby's home!" My dad yells and gives me a death hug.

"I was just at the library." I say out of breath.

"Okay well, dinners ready, so come and eat." He says and we go eat with Yuri in the dining room. "You know what the day after tomorrow is?" Dad asked us excitedly.

"No, what?" Yuri asked as we looked at him strangely.

"Your mother is coming home Friday." He says and Yuri jumps up and down happily, prancing around the room.

"Yes!" She screams and dad laughs at her. We finish dinner and get ready for bed. I was sitting in my room, on my bed, when Yuri comes in and sits beside me.

"We aren't going to school Friday. We're going to spend it with maw." She tells me and I nod.

"Hey…the other day…why'd you attack Ichigo?" She asks me and my eyes widen.

"What do you mean? You must have been dreaming." I tell her, hating that I have to lie to her. She looks at me as I looked over at her.

"I…uh, guess I was. Well, good night." She says and leaves.

(Thursday)

The next day comes and we get ready for school. We get there and I watch as Ichigo tried real hard. 'He seems…off today. I wonder what's wrong.' I thought. Rukia grabs me and I notice she has a stuffed fox with her.

"What's with the cute doll?" I ask her as she tries to drag me out of the classroom. She takes me to the roof and gives me a green pill.

"I got you a gikongon, a substitute soul pill. I made sure it was like you in almost every way possible, and to make sure it won't be like the time with Ichigo and Kon." She says and hands me the doll and pill.

"Thanks Rukia. I'll put it in the doll when I get home." I say and we head back to class.

"That's a cute doll, Cels. Where'd you get it?" Mizuiro asked me as I walked past to get to my seat.

"Rukia didn't want it anymore, so she asked if I wanted it. Isn't it cute?" I asked and lift it up a bit.

"You're so cute!" Keigo says and hugged me.

"Hey, Ichigo, how are you today?" I ask him as Keigo kept his arms around me.

"Hey Cels, I'm great." He says smiling enough to show me the pain he tries to hide and laughs a bit. 'Something is wrong.' I thought and pinched Keigo's arms so I can go to my seat. I overhear Tatsuki telling Orihime that tomorrow, Ichigo will skip school all together. I hope I see him if he's gonna be out. Class goes by and I meet up with Ichigo and Rukia on the roof, where everyone is having lunch.

I sit by Yuri and Tatsuki and eat my chicken fried rice I made earlier. After eating half of it, I pulled out a strawberry pocky stick, and eat it; yummy pocky. Rukia grabs me and pulls me up, making me squeak. We go to the other side of the roof to talk.

"Cels, tell Ichigo that he can't have the day off his duties tomorrow." Rukia said looking at me with the 'make him do it' look.

"Well, why don't you? If he wants it off, he should have a day for himself. I need the day off too. Mrs. Skye is coming tomorrow and I am still grounded." I tell her.

"You cant ask me for the day off!" She angrily scolds us.

"Tomorrow's the anniversary…of my moms' death." Ichigo says and my eyes widen in shock. That was the same day my mother died.

"Cels, can I ask you something? Sorry I randomly interrupted; I need to ask her something important." Yuri said grabbing me and going to the fenced edge of the roof. "Are you okay? With tomorrow and going with maw?" She asked me and I looked at the ground.

"I…think I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be alright." I tell her and go get my things and throwing them away. "I'll see you all in class." I say and leave and a frown comes on my face when I thought no one was looking. 'Mom…I'm sorry you had to die that day; but I promise to protect my family. My dad, Yuri and Mrs. Skye…I'll protect them for as long as I can.' I thought and slumped in my chair. My eyes slowly drifted as I took a quick snooze for the next forty-five minutes.

I wake up to Uryu shaking me, trying to wake me from my horrid dream. "Are you alright? You were crying in your sleep." He says with a look on his face.

"I'm…alright. Thank you for waking me, Uryu." I say and smile, wiping the tears from my face. He smiles a tiny bit and sighs.

"No problem. Class will start in five minutes, so if you want to go freshen up, you have enough time." He says and I smile and nod. I go and wash my face off and head back to class, pretending I was okay. Just like how Ichigo was, but not to the extreme. After class Ichigo comes up to me.

"Hey, do you wanna come over?" He asks me as the group waited at the doors for us, and Uryu was at the other door.

"Cant; I'm still grounded. Wish I could though. You've looked sad all day. I just wish I could help." I say and his face goes red. "Are you alright? You look red, are you sick?" I ask and feel his head with my hand. I pull back and frown. "You don't have a fever." I tell him and we hear snickers near the front door of the class and see all our friends there.

Keigo was slightly crying and Yuri slapped him, making him stop. We go and leave school, then split up. We all go to our homes, or the direction, and Yuri bounces on the way home. We get home and Yuri opens the door, only to squeal.


	10. Chapter 10 Mrs Skye Returns

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OTHER THEN MY OCS. TITE KUBO OWNS BLEACH.

Chapter 10: RETURNS

"Maws here!" She screams and hugs Mrs. Skye. She hugs her and after a while they separated.

"Hey, Celeste; how are you?" She says and hugs me.

"Hello…Mrs. Skye. I'm good, and you?" I say and she looks at me surprised.

"Oh my darling, you spoke!" She says and tackles me in a hug. "Honey, why didn't you tell me she started speaking?" She asks dad and he shrugs sheepishly and she sighs. "Well, I made dinner. It's something I picked up from America; they call it lasagna." Mrs. Skye says and we go and eat. Turns out, it was very delicious. After dinner, she had us all go into the living room.

She told us about what happened, and everything she had seen and experienced. By ten, I started dozing in my seat. Finally, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, and fell asleep in the comfy seat.

(Yuri)

Cels and I go our own way and I skip home as Cels follows behind. We get home and I open the door. I look up and squeal. "Maws here!" I cry out and hug my mother. We separate, and she looks at Cels.

"Hey, Celeste; how are you?" She says and hugs Cels.

"Hello…Mrs. Skye. I'm good, and you?" She says and Maw looked at her surprised.

"Oh my darling, you spoke!" She says and tackles Cels in a hug. "Honey, why didn't you tell me she started speaking?" She asks dad and he shrugs sheepishly and she sighs. "Well, I made dinner. It's something I picked up from America; they call it lasagna." Mrs. Skye says and we go and eat, and it was very delicious. After dinner, she had us all go into the living room. She told us about what happened, and everything she had seen and experienced.

By ten, I saw Cels fell asleep in the chair with a small smile on her face. 'Cels…what are you hiding? What are those howling noises those days and nights you disappear on? I think…I should tell maw and dad about this.' I thought and dad picked up Cels and took her to her bed. When he came back, he sat down next to maw, and told her about Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Maw, dad; I need to tell you two something." I asked and they looked at me.

"What is it darling?" Maw asked worriedly.

"Has Celeste been acting…strange lately?" I, finally, ask.

"Well…now that you mention it." Dad says and maw looks worried, and confused.

"Well, she goes on her own a lot, runs off with Ichigo and Rukia and is keeping secrets." I say worriedly.

"We'll see how she acts tomorrow." Dad says and he yawns. "I guess it's time for some shut eye." He says and we laugh; we go and get ready for bed. I go and lie down, falling asleep, excited about tomorrow.

(Celeste)

I wake up in my own bed and feel today will be very…strange. I get out of bed and my body feels slightly strange to skip school. I grab the green pill and place it in the fox toy and wait, with my hand over its mouth. When it moved it tried to scream, which is why its mouth is covered by my hand. "Please don't scream; everyone is still asleep. I might need you today, so I will be carrying you around. Alright?" I say and it nods. "I shall call you…Yuki." I say and she nods.

I grab some colorful striped socks, a knee length black skirt, a black and light blue shirt, and black and pink tennis shoes. I shower, change, and make a braid in my hair on my left side like Wizard, or Gale, from Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. The rest of my hair is straight and brushed.

I go down and started breakfast for everyone. When I finished, they were up and moving. "Aw~, my lil lasses dogged school today." Mrs. Skye said in a light Scottish accent and I nod as I poured the coffee.

"Course Maw, we haven't seen ya in a long time." Yuri says and laughed.

"Well, I'm happy ya'll dogged school before I leave again." Mrs. Skye says and Yuri looks at her in disbelieve, hearing that she is going to leave so soon. Yuri looked like a child whose toy was taken by a bully. Yuri looked at Mrs. Skye with large watery eyes.

"Already; but Maw, you just got back!" She cried out pouting to her mother. Skye petted her young clones head and pulled her close.

"Well, we're going to spend the day together, so don't shed another tear, my Mairi (Yuri's real name.)." Mrs. Skye said to her while whipping her tears away. We eat, then I grab Yuki, telling her to stay quiet. We then leave while it was early, after telling them the story on how I got this cute fox plushie. We came to an intersection and I see Ichigo with, I guess, his family.

"Ichigo!" I say and wave at him. He and his family stopped while mine starred at me, then them.

"Oh, you must be the boy who took my darling out that one day. Honey, is that Ichigo Kurosaki? The boy that…" Mrs. Skye says and her husband nods with a smile. She squeals and hurries over to him and pinches his cheeks.

"Hey, stop it!" Ichigo yells trying to get away from her.

"Mrs. Skye! Please stop, you're going to hurt him if you keep that up." I say hurrying over to her and Ichigo. My dad and Ichigos' dad introduce themselves and chat with each other. Finally, Mrs. Skye goes to them and joins in. "Sorry about that Ichigo. Who are these two?" I ask looking at the two small girls in front of me.

"These are my sisters, Yuzu and Karin. The Idiot over there is my dad." He says to me and me, him, his sisters and Yuri laugh.

"It's nice to meet you all." I say and smile at them.

"Hey, nice to meet you too." Karin says

"This is my sister Yuri." I tell them and they greet each other.

"Why hasn't Ichigo ever brought you over?" Yuzu asked me.

"Uh…well I would have came over yesterday, but I was grounded." I say and Karin laughs.

"So what are you and your family doing today?" Karin asked me.

"Just hanging out with Mrs. Skye before she leaves again; where are ya'll headed?" I ask.

"To visit our moms grave." Karin says and I loose my breath.

"Cels, are you alright?" Yuri asked and I looked at her.

"I…am fine." I say wishing I could go with them so I could see my moms grave. I stare into space as I remember the last time I was able to visit her, I remember I was ten.

"Hey, Celeste. Would you like to go with Isshin and his family to the graveyard? We talked about it and Skye and I agree you can go if you want." Dad says and I stare at him. A smile broke out on my face and I hug him.

"Thank you!" I say and let go.

"Alright, just be sure to be careful." He says and I nod. We separate and I go with Ichigo and his family up the hill. Yuzu says something and Karin replied back, then their dad rushes up there on his hands, only to have Karin kick him all the way down the hill.

"Now we can walk in peace for a while." Karin says and walks to the left. Ichigo sighs and I look at him.

"Today is kind of hot, isn't it?" I ask him.

"Yea, even for the middle of June this heats a little unusual." He says and I agree. He spaces out a little; that is, till Karin spoke.

"Someone's up there already." She says, kicking Ichigo out of thoughts or memories.

"Wow, she must have had to climb up there pretty early to beat us to the top." Yuzu commented.

"Uh-huh, although, isn't she awfully happy for someone visiting a grave?" Karin asks. Ichigo flips out and I sigh at Rukias nativity.

"She's waving like she knows you two." Yuzu says and Ichigo tried to talk but came with nothing.

"She's the new girl in our class. We'll go see what she wants." I say and grab Ichigos hand, walking up to Rukia, more like running, and drag her away. We get to a wooded area by the cemetery and turn to Rukia.

"What are you doing following us here, Rukia?" Ichigo asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here in case a hollow shows up. You two certainly can't handle it yourselves." She said and I frowned.

"Way to keep a low profile in front of my family. Why were you waving at us like that?" He tells her.

"Well, I guess I could have been more discrete, I just didn't think of it." She says to him, answering his question.

"That's okay, so what are you upset about?" He query (asked) her.

"I'm not upset about anything. Listen, about your mother… I heard you mention someone killed her." She says looking at Ichigo.


End file.
